regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 1 Episode 2
Recap A BURNING DESIRE (Day 2 Continued) Valuton; the same day. The party returns, carrying Algrund with them. Setting him up to recover from his injuries, the others set about sorting out the village. Albert suggests the group construct a home. Maribel agrees, and goes off to start gathering wood, mostly bits of other peoples' former homes. Albert tries to talk with local construction knowledgeable people who survived the storm, but finds them busy working on the village's mill. Day 5: 1509-04-09 Three days later. Algrund awakens from crab-induced nightmare, aching and sore. Bruno owns up to causing Algrund's injury, which is forgiven. As Albert helps Algrund to his feet and starts to show him the supplies they had gathered for their home, Mayor Trumpette comes running down the road with one of the local fishermen. She expresses joy for Algrund's recovery, and then turns the conversation over to the fisherman, Brian, to explain something he has seen on the mountainside. He reports a lava flow moving down the mountain towards Valuton. Algrund, who has an understanding of engineering, suggests construction of a diversionary dam to deflect the lava flow. Brian is tagged to guide the group to where the lava was last seen. Brian leads the group along the shore for a couple of miles, before they can spot a lava flow, descending the mountain. At Bruno's suggestion, Algrund expends one of his spells for the day turning the waterskin he is carrying into wine. Shortly after heading inland, the group comes across a monstrous Rhinoceros Beetle, munching on a papaya tree. They debate fighting it for its carapace, but eventually decide that the danger is too great, and skirt around it to go and check out the lava flow. Algrund, Maribel, and Bruno all seem to have a brainwave about the lava's path. It'll take about five days to reach the village area, but does not pose a direct threat and Anna both pick up a Natural 20 on this roll. Seeing no need for further action, the group decides to climb the mountain, to get a better lay of the land. As they ascend, Albert prevents one party member from stepping on a lava 'rock', and Maribel provides a method for detecting lava in the form of tapping sticks. A few hours later, they reach the summit, which is not a pleasant place to be, on account of being a now quite active volcano. The view is quite spectacular, but not overly helpful. Maribel makes a charcoal sketch of the islands. From here they can see the volcano erupted in a southern direction, blowing part of its caldera away and flowing lava to the sea to the south. With nothing further to do on top of the volcano, the group descends once more and heads back to Valuton to inform the mayor of what has transpired. She seems understandably relieved. As the group starts to leave the village once again, a horn sounds, and a horde of kobolds crest a hill, charging on the village. GRAVITAS by Matthew Burger ]] Combat: Deconstruction for Dummies It turns out that the houses in Valuton are not quite sturdy after the storm; both Maribel and Albert collapse roofs, the former being injured, the latter rendered unconscious by the two separate falls, although not before Albert manages to pick off a couple of kobolds with his bow. The kobolds seem oddly organized, having wheelbarrows and a plan. Maribel, Algrund, and Bruno begin slashing kobolds apart, causing several to flee. The group runs for the granary to deflect the kobold attack. Maribel tries to intimidate the kobolds with the severed head of one of their comrades, which succeeds in scaring off the kobolds that are sacking the granary. The party then moves on to the bakery, which has been looted, the kobolds having loaded things into packs and beginning to retreat. Maribel once again intimidates the group with the severed head of their comrade, which sends the kobolds scattering. The party manages to drop another couple before the rest of the kobolds slip into the forest. The villager gathers, headcounts are made. 8 dead, 5 of which are children. The kobold threat is considered grave enough that Mayor Trumpette decides to appoint Bruno as village Sheriff, and deputize Maribel, Algrund, and Albert (who is still unconscious). Day 6: 1509-04-10 time. Each party member gains 600 XP; 1330 total. Bruno levels up, gaining 4 HP (Max 8), and adding basic spells to his abilities. The next morning. Albert awakens from his unconscious state. However the group finds their damage somewhat hindering, and so decides to rest for the day in the village. Bruno starts trying to suggest Albert help him learn magic, but Albert insists that a home comes first. The party spends the day working around the village, with an eye to fixing up the mill and potentially adding living space to it for themselves. Bruno tries to Metamorphose Liquids without instruction, ending up with water instead of wine. A SECOND ATTEMPT (Day 7: 1509-04-11) Dawn comes again in Valuton. Mayor Trumpette comes by to...not-so-politely enquire as to whether the group is going to the catamaran once again. Soon thereafter, the group heads out there. The catamaran remains largely the same as it was previously. Bruno spends a bit of time singing about jabbing the crab, which inspires the group. Maribel goes charging in, halberd raised. Combat: Down By The Sea, Part II This time, without spearing each other with their attacks, the group finds more success. The crabman's armor proves to be a bit too much for most of Maribel's attacks, and Algrund hangs back to be a spot-healer (also probably wary of getting shot in the back, again). Bruno and Albert raining arrows at the creature. Eventually the group manages to force the crabman into a retreat, descending into the ocean away from the triumphant defenders of Valuton. Maribel is a little upset at the crabman's retreat, but goes to check out the catamaran. The captain has apparently left his log book beside his corpse, which Albert recovers. They also find a bronze lockbox, some waterlogged maps, a broken compass, and a broken spyglass. Albert attempts to pick the lockbox, but cannot fathom the lock's secrets. Algrund thinks he can fix the compass, but he couldn't lay hands on an appropriate piece of glass in Valuton. Albert starts checking around for secret compartments, finding none. Algrund is given the Compass to hold. Maribel the spyglass, and Albert the maps and logbook. The logbook is mostly water damaged. One part of it that remains undamaged mentions a key to the chest tied to the captain's belt, as well as trading pearls for silks. Albert goes and investigates the captain's body, but finds that the key has been cut free. Albert loots the captain's reeking belt. Once the chest has been drained of seawater, they haul it back to the village. Valuton, the same day. The village is winding down from it's day. The fishermen report that they're catching fish they haven't seen in these waters before, the effects of the storm obviously far-reaching. The villagers are of course interested in the mysterious chest that has been found, the rumor mill starting up in full force. Maribel makes a valid case about repairing the catamaran for the purposes of trading and gathering supplies from other cities. Mayor Trumpette agrees with her, and suggests the village vote on which to prioritize; repairing the village or repairing the boat. Maribel and Algrund try to convince the village to work on the boat, but they find support in short supply; Bruno on the other hand argues for the village, somewhat more convincingly. There's a bit of distrust in the populace towards the minotauress and dwarf in regards to a ship, which means the village will focus on their own homes first. * Recap from EtoileLion on reddit. Editorial notes are theirs. Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes